


Their little one's

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Over the past couple of years  Power Rangers namely, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos have gone missing. Where are they? Who took them? And will they soon be joined by another?
Kudos: 1





	1. What? Where?

He couldn’t move. It wasn’t like he didn’t try though. he's pretty sure his hands we're tied with rope or something similar his feet as well.

His mind was Fuzzy, the last thing, the last thing he could remember was helping the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

And he was tired.

He remembered un-morphing but after that, no matter how hard he tried, everything seemed black and blurry.

he heard what he thought was a door opening, just before he fell unconscious he thought he saw the face of Rocky De Santos.


	2. Tommy and Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Jason have a conversation.

"I hate this." Jason Scott said as he fiddled with the ball gag in his hand.

"At least Rocky and you have more choices then I do or that he will. now are you going to fuck me?" Tommy Oliver said as he shifted on his toes from where he was being restrained from the ceiling.

Jason glared and strapped the ball gag over Tommy's head. before he backed away he whispered into the slaves ear.

"You've been a bad boy Tommy, this is your punishment and now I've had to gag you because of your lip." He pause and tug on Tommy's long hair.

"I think that's another three lashings, what do you think?"

Tommy whimpered.


	3. Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor ignores the annoyance in the corner as he works on subject 1-4.

"What is that?" Rocky timidly asked  
the doctor who was strapping down a young man in blue. the doctor looked over at him with a glare in Rocky flinched as as he belatedly said;

"Sir."

The doctor ignored him as he continued his preparations. after a couple of minutes the man in white came over to a kneeling Rocky who lowered his head and waited for the man to do what he wish.

The doctor grabbed ahold Rocky's manhood which was already hard from the stimulation earlier of him and Jason's little, the doctor gave the cock in his hand 3 rough Tugs and Rocky released his fluids into a cup that the doctor then mixed with something that Rocky was not sure of and injected it into the bound and unconscious figure.

Once that was done the doctor had his assistant help lower the person in blue into a pod and assured Rocky out of the lab back to where Jason and their little were.

* * *

_doctor's note:_

_patient one for has been given the first injection and has been placed into the de-aged pod._

_We'll check back in with patient within the hour._


	4. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky needs comfort and he gets it from the sexual gratification of his little boy.

  
"pe! shh pe! shh pe!"

Rocky smiled as he stood in the doorway watching as they're little Tommy played with his airplane. he could see the red welts on the boys back from where Jason had punished him with a kaneing earlier.

he watched as Tommy made the plane crash and pretended that the little people inside we're jumping and running out of the aircraft.

”Well well, looks like a big mess, huh?” says Rocky,

Tommy smiled as he looked up. Rocky went and sat down on the floor rattling his legs around they're little.

**Jason and Rocky didn't know for sure what was going on only that the two of them had woken up in a jail cell and a video camera was in the corner and a TV showing the lab that he was in earlier.**

**Tommy was strapped to a table unconscious, they watched as the man in the white coat stripped Tommy by cutting off his clothes and shaving Tommy's bits and underarms.**

**They watched as the man mixed something in a cup and looked directly into the camera and smiled at them. at that moment gas enter the cell and it didn't take long for the two to become sluggish and weak. the cell door open and two men had walked in and pulled down there pants and forced them to have an erection then they coerced the two to squirt their loads into a cup.**

**once the two men were done they left the cell and showed back up on the camera where the white coat guy mix there sperm with whatever he had made earlier and injected it into Tommy.**

**They watched the screen as the lowered Tommy into a pod and then the video shut off.**

* * *

Rocky slipped out of his memories when he fell Jason's arms wrap around him. and the older man nozzle into his ear.

Tommy stop playing with his toys interned fully into Rocky's arms and cuddled.

"They gave him the solution." is all he said.

Tommy, who Rocky could see was in his little headspace leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. he smiled and kissed Tommy back firmly as he stroked up and down his back being gentle over the welts.

“Can you strip for me little one?" Rocky asked as he reached down and squeezed Tommy's ass.

Tommy nodded and took off his soft house shoes and his sweatpants and then sat back down kneeling in front of Rocky.

"What do you want to do Rocky?" Jason asked.

He reaches down and grabs Tommys dick with one hand, using his other to keep holding him in place, taking comfort in Jason's presence behind him.

Rocky starts to jerk Tommy.

After Tommy came out of the de-aging pod. his age was around 14. and when in little space about the age of 7.

"Jason." Rocky Mound out as he continued to pump and squeeze Tommy's hardening cock.

Jason size into Rockies ear as he reaches around to rub his hard dick through his pants. 

Rocky leans forward and he presses his lips against Tommy's.

As Rocky pulls away he uses his other hand that's not wrapped around Tommy's penis and started fondling and rubbing his balls. at this Tommy moans.

Tommy's little teen cock start shooting his come and Rocky Lean Forward rapping his lips around the head and sucked all of the sweet milk into his mouth.

once Rocky had finished he set up and turn and gave Jason a kiss before the two took their cocks out of their pants and started rubbing them.

Jason turned and looked at Tommy and knowledge in him for the first time since Rocky returned and said.

"Raise your head and close your eyes."

Tommy nods and does as he's told.

Eventually, their breathing turns ragged, and their strokes quicken, “ohhh man baby boy, ohh man!” Rocky said his voice Arie and coming out as a hiss. "You're going to look so pretty covered in our come."

Jason pants, aiming his dick right at they're little boys face.

“OH FUCK!!!” Rocky and Jason scream as they cum, each shot landing squarely on Tommy's face.

  
the two older men smiled as they looked at they're beautiful boy.

Tommy, some cupboard his lips, where some seems to have gotten into his mouth, and some dripping off the tip of his nose.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his two Daddy's as Jason to after shooting his load went and got a what towel to clean up their little one.

once Tommy was cleaned the three of them walked over to the bed and laid Tommy in between the two of them as they snuggled.

once Jason had the three of them covered with the blanket he snuggled up behind Tommy and said;

"We're expecting you to explain what's going on and what we expect of him."

he rolled Tommy's nipple in between his fingers as he asked;

"do you understand?" he pinched Tommy's nipple.

Tommy moan and jumped as he murmured. "y'es daddy." before falling asleep.

Jason and Rocky share one final look and smile before they too succumb to Morpheus.


	5. Sluggish

There was cool air flowing across his skin, he shivered and shifted. he felt as a warm arm draped over his waist. he snuggled closer to the warmth. And then he felt what he hoped was a bed, Shake and someone say;

"Just go back to sleep." he mumbled but was soon unaware.

This time when he became aware he felt that something was different but his mind was still too fuzzy to really put any effort into and drifted off.

He spelt sluggish. Slowly the fog in his head cleared. He felt a warm body snuggled up to his side and that there was something touching his butt.

He gently rocked in his sleepy Haze and that's when he noticed...

He was feeling bare flesh. 

He tried to jerk but something grabbed his wrist. when he turned his head to look he saw a pair of brown sleepy eyes and a hand holding his wrist.

"shh, it's okay."

He tried to jerk his wrist but the strangers grip was firm.

"wh'ere?" he asked or at least he hope he had asked.

"You're at the house, it's where we live." The Stranger said.

"w'hy?" he asked. but before the stranger who look Vaguely Familiar could answer he heard a door open behind him and someone spoke.

"How's he doing?" whoever had walk behind him ask.

The Stranger laying on the bed answered whoever had just come in the room.

"He's awake but still very sluggish and Confused, Daddy."

A hum came from whoever was behind him and he felt as The unknown grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. he stared up at a tan man with short hair and brown eyes.

"baby, can you go get me one of the robes? well I get him to the restroom." The Stranger kneeled next to the bed and propped him up so he was now sitting on the bed.

"Okay Daddy."

His bed partner hopped off the bed and ran off.

"kay, let's get you up."

the man put his left-arm under my legs at the bend of the knee and wrapped his right around my waist and lifted me off the bed.

'something seemed odd about my size. had I shrunk?'

  
The Stranger carried me into the restroom and set me down on my feet but I suede. big strong hands caught me before I could tumble and a soothing murmur came from the man.

I was too sluggish to try and position properly so the man grabbed my penis stroking it once or twice and positioned it over the toilet.

As I released my bladder I could feel a hand on my but and a finger slipping in between my ass cheeks. I tried to jerk away but the man's hands around my waist kept me firm.

"Now now, none of that now." The man murmured into my ear.

"w'hat yo do'ing?" I asked but I noticed that my voice was coming out sluggish.  
  
When I was done we exited the bathroom and the figure who had been laying in bed with me stood there with some fabric in his hands that he held out to the man holding me.

The man took it and I felt as he slipped it over my arms and closed it but I could feel it wasn't long since I could still feel the cold air on my genitals. as the man straighten the fabric he caressed my penis and balls and I moaned I think I was starting to get hard.

The man chuckled as he grabbed my bicep and led me stumbling out of the room.

* * *

Tommy walked in front of Jason and their newest House member.

He looked back at the to and saw Jason was helping keep the boy up right.

when they enter the kitchen he went to his spot as he saw daddy Rocky placing the breakfast on the plates before helping Jason get his new brother into the special seat.

Jason and Rocky strapped down there new little boy, Jason with the hands and Rocky the feet in a strap around the boys waist. Rocky murmured soothing things as he sat down next to their new little boy and put a scoop of eggs onto a fork.

"Eat sweetie, the food will help with the nausea and dizziness."

The boy opened up his mouth and Rocky place the bite of eggs into it.

He smiled as he looked over at Jason who was hand-feeding Tommy before turning back to his little boy. he smiled as he said;

"Welcome to the family Justin, sweet baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I have finally revealed who the mystery person is in blue. But you could probably figure it out by a the tags and be there in blue. LOL.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for anything you would like to see especially in the daddy/little kink please let me know.
> 
> I will be explaining more about their situation in the next chapter.
> 
> Oh and please if you catch any mistakes let me know. I'm not used to writing in first person so please let me know if you catch any that I missed.


	6. Contemplating and messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to play? it's more fun to play then sitting in quiet."

(Justin's POV)

I sat on the floor, legs curled up to my chest and arms wrapped around them. I sat in nothing but a pair of snug tighty whities and a blue t-shirt with a pocket on the chest.

I quietly glanced around my surroundings of this small living room area. now that my mind was cleared of whatever I had been given, I had slowly recognized two people that I was with currently.

The first, Tommy Oliver. His first Red Ranger was sitting similarly dressed to him except was wearing a pair of little red shorts and a white T-shirt was sitting on the floor a few feet away from him playing with some action figures that looked scary similar to some of the Ranger uniforms.

The other person that he recognized was, his friend and mentor and another former Ranger, Rocky DeSantos was currently sitting on the couch next to him but engaged in a conversation with the third man the one that he didn't know and who had been the one....

I put my head down in my knees. I didn't want to think of that.

trying to calm my breathing I was taking some deep breaths when I felt something hit the side of my barefoot.

I looked up, Tommy next to me on his knees holding out a car in an action figure and giving me a smile.

"Want to play? it's more fun to play then sitting in quiet." He looked over at the two on the couch. "Besides, Daddy's keep shooting you looks I'm afraid you're going to get a talking if you don't play."

He shoved the toys in my hands and crawled back over to where he had been before.

I glanced at the couch out of the corner of my eye. and yes, Rocky was giving me some looks and look like he was getting ready to get up. I bit my lip, but uncross my legs and made my way towards Tommy.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I smiled as Tommy got Justin to play with him. it had only been a few hours since Justin woke up.

He looked over at his fellow Daddy and ask.

"Do you think this is going to go as well as the doctor thinks? because I'm not so sure."

Jason glance at the boys before looking at me and saying;

"From what you two have told me about him, he is extremely smart and was very mature for his age. so there might be a little difficulty and getting him to enter that headspace that the doctor wants."

The two looked back over towards the boys watching them play for a few minutes before going back to their books .

* * *

unknown location.

blue eyes scanned the paperwork that his wife had managed to dig up with her contacts.

they had heard rumors for about a year now of somebody doing experiments on Rangers but nothing concrete.

until now.

They had gotten a very coded message that he could only determine only came from Time Force. the message read

_**We have found thought somebody from the future SPD, is doing experimentation with genetics and de-aged pods.** _

_**We have found TimeForce anomalies in regards to the disappearance of several Pacific individuals but not yet have been able to track whereabouts.** _

_**We have also noted in discoveries of a small lab and quadrant in 26--13vf the remnants of several members from sub Power Ranger teams, that had been** _   
_**experiment and brain modified with the brain signals of beings from Quadrant 12--10sf with the genetics from a small subgroup that generally is just known as Dads and littles.** _

He rubbed his eyes after looking at the document. not knowing what to do.


	7. Tommy and Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Justin talk.

"How are you doing?" Tommy ask Justin as he played with his action figures.

Justin sat there in silence for a few minutes just fiddling with the figure in his hand.

"Confused, concerned, worried." Justin answered. " I mean, what's going on? where are we? what happened to you guys? why are we-" he motioned at the toys in their hands- "doing this?"

Tommy, who had kind of slipped out of the little mindspace was able to contemplate Justin's questions and trying to come up with the answers that the genius needed.

Tommy took a deep breath before starting to explain.

"You're smart, and what you just finished college right? maybe getting ready to start a job?"

Justin nodded.

"Have you been stressed lately? may be contemplating not finishing school or hesitating in finding that job?"

Justin bit his lip as he thought on Tommy's words.

The last month-and-a-half had been tough. he had finished school but just barely. after the others had gone into space there was nothing for him on Earth. yes his father had gotten back custody but they didn't have a good relationship and school had gotten tougher. when they said College sucked and drain the life out of you they were right.

There was several times that Justin contemplated dropping out of school, but to do what? to run a Dojo like his dad used to? to work for a tech company somewhere?

Justin shook his head.

He had also noticed over the past couple years of college that he was looking at in terms of sexually both men and women and being a smart kid he immediately went to the library and looked up all the information he could find.

Bisexual.

He was bisexual. which honestly wasn't that much of a surprise being that he had been with older kids in high school and overheard them especially in his friend group even though they didn't know it, mention and talk about sex.

And thinking about it later he realized at the age of 12 he had a crush on Rocky as well as a crush on Ashley. he blushed thinking about the two and through a sideways glance at Rocky who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

He looked away and back at Tommy who was smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"At least it looks like you will be open to the sexual gratification of your daddy if the glances you keep throwing at daddy Rocky are any indication."

He spluttered.

"What?.. hmm..no. I.. I mean..."

Tommy just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there's anybody out there reading this I hope you are liking it. I'm sorry that there is not a lot of sexy times yet then I am on chapter 7. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how I want to get Justin into this. Because even when I first came up with the concept I knew in my head that Justin was not going to take this lying down. But I promise next chapter there will be some shmexy times with Tommy and one of the daddies. If you guys have any suggestions please leave it down in the comments let me know I'm not just riding to The Ether. Lol.


End file.
